


Day 19: Gingerbread

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [19]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Family Fluff, Multi, Wash is a good step-dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Tucker and Junior build a gingerbread house.
Relationships: Junior & Agent Washington (Red vs Blue), Junior & Lavernius Tucker, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 13





	Day 19: Gingerbread

Day 19: Gingerbread. Tucker and Junior build a gingerbread house.

“Hey Junior, come on out here and we’ll build the gingerbread house!”

“Okay, dad, I’m coming!” Tucker smiles easily as he hears his son run down the hallway. 

“You got the big one for us to make?”

“Yeah, buddy. I know this year has been a bit crazy, so I figured the big one would be pretty awesome for us.”

“Thanks, dad.” The seven-year-old -a copy of his father except for the chubby cheeks he got from his mom- smiles brightly, lighting up the room. “Should we wait for Wash to get home?”

“Nah, he said we could put it together if we wanted.”

“Okay, let’s start!” The father and son pull the gingerbread pieces from the box and start assembling the sides, laughing as they get the icing everywhere.

“Boys, I’m home!”

“In the kitchen, Wash!”

“What’s all the ruckus in here?”

“We’re putting together the gingerbread house, come help!”

"Alright, buddy, let me go change and then I'll be in. You two keep working on it, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Five minutes later the blond enters the room again, sweatpants and an old t-shirt having replaced his khakis and button-up, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist and resting his chin on his shoulders, smiling as he jumps slightly. "How was work?" 

"Good. Last day until after New Year's, so I belong to the two of you, now," Wash grins at Tucker, rolling his eyes when the darker-skinned man wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Did you enjoy your day together?" 

"Ew, dad, Papa Wash, stop flirting with each other, we're supposed to be decorating." 

"Alright, alright. What would you like me to do?" Wash questions the boy, following each direction given to him. The three spend the next thirty minutes decorating the gingerbread house until it looks like a winter wonderland, smiling and laughing. Afterward, Tucker makes homemade hot cocoa, the trio piling onto the small couch to watch Elf, all waking up groggy and sore the next morning, laughing at the gingerbread house that had fallen apart overnight.


End file.
